6 pm
by bedroomwall
Summary: Você não é apaixonada por mim, é? - Sirius x Lily


**6 pm**

* * *

_Para a mulher. A amiga secreta da JL, a amiga que cresceu em mim de um jeito completamente insuspeitado, a melhor amiga. _

_Amo você, my champagne supernova in the sky._

* * *

(minutos para o fim da tarde).

(um dos raros momentos em que ele está sozinho).

(ela vai ao encontro dele).

"É verdade?"

"O que é verdade?"

"Que você foi morar na casa do James..."

"Não sabia que você chamava o James pelo nome".

"Você tam- Ah, esquece. Eu _sempre_ chamei o James pelo nome".

"Não quando você está conversando com ele".

"Ah. Sim, é verdade. Mas o problema é que o James é muito expansivo. Eu tenho medo que ele entenda tudo errado".

"E o que teria para o meu amigo entender errado, Srta. Evans?"

"Lily".

"Opa, ele teria _você_ para entender errado? Mas então-"

"Quis dizer que você pode me chamar de Lily, Sirius. Não precisa ser Evans".

"É. Eu sei".

(ele suspira. desvia os olhos dos olhos verdes dela e suspira de novo. ela nunca havia visto um homem suspirar daquele jeito, mas acha bonito. ele pega uma pedra e joga em direção ao lago, esperando ouvir aquele som de impacto sobre a água).

"Você ainda não respondeu a pergunta que te fiz..."

"Eu realmente não quero ser indelicado contigo, Lily. Mas por que essa curiosidade repentina sobre a minha vida? Digo, você me acha um idiota e-"

"Babaca".

"Desculpa, o quê?"

"Não te acho um idiota, acho um babaca".

"Ah, bem, sim. Que seja então. Você me acha um babaca. Possivelmente um daqueles mais insuportáveis, da pior espécie. E antes de... hoje? Antes _dessa_ conversa nós não devemos ter falado mais do que cinco minutos sobre coisas bestas e aleatórias. Por que isso agora, então? Sério, não me entenda mal, mas é curiosidade - e você deve admitir que é uma curiosidade com fundamento".

"Ok, é justo que você saiba, mas é que ao mesmo tempo não é... nada demais. Eu não sei. Eu ouvi as pessoas falarem, e por mais babaca que você seja, eu quis saber se era verdade, porque- Se fosse verdade eu- O ponto é que, de alguma forma, pra mim significa muito você ter feito isso, se você tiver mesmo feito isso".

"Mas por que, Evans?"

"Lily"

"Ok, Lily. Mas... por que significa tanto? Não tem a ver comigo, tem? Você não é a_paixonada por mim_, é?"

(ele faz a pergunta só por fazer, só porque acha essa ideia muito engraçada. ele não pensa que talvez pudesse ser verdade. ela mesma não pensa nisso).

"Ah, não, Black! Sério, você é um completo babaca. E idiota. Por que eu ainda tento ter um diálogo saudável contig-"

"Hey, relaxa. Foi uma piada, só uma brincadeirinha. Você não tem muito senso de humor, não é?"

"Não como o seu, definitivamente".

"Tudo bem, então. Mas você ainda não disse o porquê".

"Severus".

"_Seboso_? Severus '_Seboso_' Snape?"

"Eu acho que você devia ter mais respeito ao falar das outras pessoas, Black".

"Como é que é? Respeito? Você sabe que está falando do cara que te chamou de sangue-ruim, não é? Ouvir aquilo me deu vontade de jogá-lo no meio de lobisomens, porque azará-lo até que as próximas gerações de _sebinhos_ sofressem as consequência não seria o suficiente pra mim!"

(o tom de voz dele está algumas notas mais alto. ela percebe a irritação, e pela primeira vez fica surpresa).

"E por que você faria isso por mim?"

"Ah. Primeiro que você pertence à mesma casa que a minha, e ele é Slytherin, então isso meio que já devia ser motivo o suficiente. E segundo que... você é brilhante, Lily. Já é injusto demais ele tentar te ofender por algo, ainda mais se esse algo não muda em nada o fato de você ser... brilhante".

(ele fala baixinho. não é que seja vergonha, mas é o tipo de coisa com o qual ele não sabe muito lidar. ela fica surpresa pela segunda vez).

"Ok. Fiquei meio desconcertada, agora".

"Por quê?"

"É que eu realmente não esperava por isso. Por uma resposta tão sensível, sabe? Você realmente me surpreendeu".

"Bem, Lily. Então talvez você não seja muito diferente da gente".

"Como assim?"

"Diferente da gente. Você tem essa opinião formada sobre a gente, e seria legal se você nos desse uma chance de mostrar o nosso outro lado. Fazer você mesma aquilo que você costuma pedir pra todo mundo, essa coisa de se colocar no lugar do outro, de entender o outro. Ninguém é realmente plano, Srta. Evans".

"Ok. Você tem razão".

"Senhoras e senhores, Lily Evans deu razão a Sirius Black! Ganhei o dia! Ganhei o dia! Preciso me gabar disso com James e os outros".

"Ai, Black".

"Verdade, é um momento histórico, esse".

"Certo, talvez seja..."

(ele olha pra ela de esguelha, e ela está sorrindo sem jeito. ele fica satisfeito antes de voltar a ser um pouco mais sério).

"O que tem a ver o _Snape_ e eu, afinal?

"Sinceramente? Acho que tudo. Você abriu mão de muita coisa, Sirius, você jogou tudo pro alto por acreditar de verdade que gente como _eu_... simplesmente vale a pena. E, droga, isso é tão bonito! E se isso não for verdade, se for só boato, então tudo bem, conversar contigo foi bom e eu vou embora, mas; mas se for verdade, então eu vou querer te agradecer e-"

"Lily, você... você tá chorando? Hey, não, peraí, Lily. Vem cá, não chora, sério, não chora, eu não sei lidar com isso, cara, droga, ah, Evans".

(ele chega pro lado, os braços sem jeito. de repente a cabeça dela no ombro dele, o queixo dele no topo da cabeça dela. esse semi-abraço).

"O Severus era meu amigo, Black! Desde antes de Hogwarts, desde antes de tudo! Foi ele quem me explicou as coisas, foi ele quem me ensinou as coisas e, e. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, isso me dói tanto, ele sempre foi tão doce, tão gentil e atencioso, e não faça essa cara, ele era sim uma boa pessoa, mas então esses amigos dele, esses interesses dele, e no fim eu não deixo de pensar que ele me trocou por tudo aquilo que você abriu mão, entende? Droga, droga, droga, eu não queria estar assim, eu não queria que você me visse assim e, droga, eu não consigo, não consigo para de chorar, Black, por favor faz isso parar, por favor, por favor..."

(os braços dele não estão mais perdidos. os braços dele estão em volta dela, com segurança ao invés de força. e então ele prende a respiração, e então seu peito dói um pouco enquanto ela ofega sobre ele).

"Evans. _Lily_. Eu sinto muito".

(e ele sente).

(ele não consegue soltá-la, e ela não consegue pedir que ele se afaste. é engraçado, ao mesmo tempo gostoso. nunca foram _amigos_, mas sentia como se fosse assim desde o início. pra ela era assim também).

(olhando de longe, poderiam até ser um casal).

(coisas nas quais você pensa quando compartilha o silêncio).

"Sabe. Acabei de descobrir que me apaixonaria por você, Sirius Black".

"Wow! Só não deixe o James saber disso".

(ele deixa um riso escapar. os braços relaxam em volta dela e a soltam. é involuntário).

"Por que ele não pode saber?"

"Porque ele é completamente apaixonado por você, Lily".

"Bem. Ele vai ter que lidar com isso. Ou então, vai ter que me mostrar que é mais que um garotinho mimado e rico".

"Dê uma chance ao cara, sério. Ele me recebeu na casa dele, Lily. Ele e os pais, e eles são sangue-puro, e concordar com a minha fuga e me receber assim é praticamente um atestado de que eles são terminantemente contra a segregação do mundo bruxo. O James é um cara legal, tem um bom coração".

"Pode ser, Sirius. Eu realmente não duvido, sabe? Mas é que. Não sei. Por incrível que pareça, por exemplo, hoje eu vejo você como homem, e o James como um menino e- Por que você está rindo?"

"Lily. Deixa eu desenhar pra você. O James é o tipo de cara que, sei lá, salvaria a vida do Severus nem que pra isso precisasse arriscar a própria vida. Enquanto eu sou o tipo de cara que, se tivesse escolha, deixaria o Seboso pra morrer. Você entende? Você percebe? No fim das contas, eu acabo não sendo muito diferente da minha família".

"Ah, não. Não diz isso. Você pode mesmo ser um babaca, na maior parte do tempo, mas eu acredito de verdade que você tem um grande coração. E não me dá esse sorriso amargurado, Black".

(as pontas dos dedos dela traçando a linha do maxilar dele. a palma da mão dela tocando de leve a maçã do rosto dele. ele fica tenso. um arrepio pelo corpo, e ele não sabe se é por causa da brisa, ou se é por causa do jeito que a pele dela encosta na sua).

(ele segura o pensamento que quase foge pelos lábios).

"Eu preciso ir, Evans".

(ele acaba de descobrir que se apaixonaria por ela).

"Lily".

"Ok. _Lily_".

(ele levanta, um beijo na testa dela por impulso e cheiro de madeira em flor. ela fica surpresa pela terceira vez. ele tenta não demonstrar que está sem jeito antes de ir embora).

"Black!"

"Sim?"

(expectativa).

"Obrigada por ser verdade".

(ele sorri).

(ela também).

(a tarde acaba de chegar ao fim).


End file.
